The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having an ejection tray on which a sheet with a formed image is ejected.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a multifunctional peripheral, a sheet on which an image has been formed is ejected on an ejection tray through an ejection port. The ejection tray has a size capable of receiving a maximum size sheet. However, when reduction in size of the image forming apparatus is promoted, the size of the ejection tray is reduced into a minimum size capable of receiving the maximum size sheet. Then, a nonstandard size long sheet may fall from the ejection tray depending on an ejecting condition of the sheet.
In addition, depending on type (for example, a thickness of the sheet) of the sheet and installation environment (for example, humidity) of the image forming apparatus, the sheet on which an image has been formed may be ejected with the front portion thereof curled. In this case, an ejection position of the sheet on the ejection tray may be displaced to cause stock failure of the ejected sheet. Alternatively, the sheet may fall from the ejection tray depending on the curl condition.
Therefore, the image forming apparatus may be provided with a stopper member which is supported on the ejection tray in an upward inclined posture toward a downstream side in a sheet ejection direction so as to prevent the ejected sheet from falling down from the ejection tray. The stopper member has a shaft rotatably supported on the ejection tray and a pressed part on the downstream side from the shaft. When the pressed part is pressed downward with a user's finger, the stopper member is turned around the shaft and an upstream side portion of the stopper member from the shaft is floated above the ejection tray. Then, the user puts his finger in a space between the floated portion of the stopper member and the ejection tray and then turns the stopper member around the shaft. This makes the stopper member be turned in the upward inclined posture as described above.